Long Live
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: It is New Direction's class reunion and of course they have something to say about it. Features Taylor Swift's song Long Live!


_**Long Live  
><strong>_Part of the Taylor Swift Drabble Collection:  
><em>Author's Note: I am writing a story like this so this is like a one-shot but really it has nothing to do with it. The song is called Long Live by Taylor Swift. I thought it fit with Glee. You can be honest if you think it doesn't. Just tell me how you feel, I'd love to hear from you. Really, I would!<em>

It is the 10th Anniversary of High School for the Glee Club and Rachel, who lived in Lima had organized a get together.

"Finn, We need to get going." Rachel called up to her husband Finn of 9 years. She had married Finn Hudson after a short stint on Broadway and now they had three children; Estella, Aiden, and Ryan. After starting a family, She had dedicated her life to her husband and children leaving New York behind.

"Coming Honey." Finn answered back. She heard his familiar steps as he descended the stairs.

"Aiden had caused trouble." Finn explained referring to their mischievous 6 year old son.

"How did you bribe him this time?" Rachel asked her husband.

"I resent that." Finn answered.

"Uh, uh." Rachel said.

"Fine, I just told him that if he was good while we were gone, he could pick what movie we watched at the theatre next week."

"Hope that worked. I think it will though, they love being watched by Burt and Carole." Rachel said. Burt and Carole had volunteered to watch all of their grandchildren over at their own house to give their parents the night off.

"Did Kurt say what time they'd be over?" Finn asked.

"They should be here right about now actually." Rachel answered as she looked at her watch. As she said that, the doorbell rung.

"Kurt, Blaine. You're here, good. The kids are so excited to be spending time with their cousins they never see." Rachel told her brothers in law. Kurt and Blaine had gotten married a few years back and had adopted 2 children. Darren was 11 years old and their little princess, Belle was only 2.

"Are you ready to leave?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Are you sure mom and dad are okay with this?" Kurt asked.

"It was their idea, bro." Finn answered.

* * *

><p>"Hello Class of 2012! How are you tonight?" Finn asked.<p>

"As some of you will remember, we are the McKinley High Glee Club and we are here to rock you." Santana shouted.

"internationally known winners." Rachel interjected.

"We are going to be entertaining you with Long Live." Mercedes announced.

"It fits perfectly with what we are all feeling right now. It's about the glory days of High School and how we will never let it go. But we won't let it conquer us either." Rachel interrupted her to say.

"Rachel, Can we sing now?" Finn whispered to his wife.

"Sorry." Rachel said.

"Okay, get on with it." Mr. Schuster called up to them from where he was standing next to Emma, his wife.

"'We're not kids anymore. You can't boss us around." Puck taunted like the adolescent he would always be just a little bit inside. Puck was now married to Quinn and they had 2 kids of their own.

Finn started singing:**  
><strong>**I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind**  
><strong>The time we stood with our shaking hands<strong>  
><strong>The crowds in the stands went wild<strong>  
><strong>We were the Kings and the Queens<strong>_  
><em>**And they read off our names**  
>Mike took over next part:<strong><br>****The night you danced like you knew our lives****  
>Would never be the same<br>You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<br>It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<strong>

He stopped singing and Rachel started:  
><strong>Long live the walls we crashed through<strong>  
><strong>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<strong>  
><strong>I was screaming long live all the magic we made<strong>  
><strong>And bring on all the pretenders<strong>  
><strong>One day, we will be remembered<strong>_  
><em>  
><span>Santana sang the next part:<span>  
><strong>I said remember this feeling<strong>  
><strong>I passed the pictures around<strong>  
><strong>Of all the years that we stood there<strong>  
><strong>On the side-lines wishing for right now<strong>  
><strong>We are the Kings and the Queens<strong>  
><strong>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<strong>_  
><em>Kurt started singing next:  
><strong>When they gave us our trophies<strong>  
><strong>And we held them up for our town<strong>  
><strong>And the cynics were outraged<strong>  
><strong>Screaming "this is absurd"<strong>  
><strong>Cause for a moment a band of thieves<strong>  
><strong>In ripped up jeans got to rule the world<strong>_  
><em>  
><span>Puck sang after Kurt stopped:<span>  
><strong>Long live the walls we crashed through<br>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
>I was screaming long live all the magic we made<br>And bring on all the pretenders  
>I'm not afraid<br>Long live all the mountains we moved  
><strong>**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you**  
><strong>I was screaming long live then look on your face<strong>_  
><em>Everyone then joined him:  
><strong>And bring on all the pretenders<strong>_  
><em>**One day, we will be remembered**

Quinn sang the next part alone:  
><strong>Hold on to spinning around<strong>  
><strong>Confetti falls to the ground<strong>  
><strong>May these memories break our fall<strong>  
><strong>Will you take a moment, promise me this<strong>  
><strong>That you'll stand by me forever<strong>  
><strong>But if God forbid fate should step in<strong>  
><strong>And force us into a goodbye<strong>_  
><em>She stopped then Brittany finished the verse:  
><strong>If you have children some day<strong>  
><strong>When they point to the pictures<strong>  
><strong>Please tell them my name<strong>  
><strong>Tell them how the crowds went wild<strong>  
><strong>Tell them how I hope they shine<em><br>_**  
><span>Everyone joined in with Brittany:<span>  
><strong>Long live the walls we crashed through<strong>  
><strong>I had the time of my life, with you<strong>  
><strong>Long, long live the walls we crashed through<strong>  
><strong>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<strong>  
><strong>I was screaming long live all the magic we made<strong>  
><strong>And bring on all the pretenders<strong>_  
><em>Everyone stopped singing except Mercedes:  
><strong>I'm not afraid<br>Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<br>And long, long live then look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day, we will be remembered**

"That was great you guys." Mr. Schuster came up and told them.

"It really was." Emma agreed with her husband.


End file.
